Against My Better Judgment
by NeiNeer
Summary: If someone is hurt you should try to help them if you can?-That way of thinking almost always got me into trouble and now was NO exception...How come helping this girl has made me feel more like a kidnapper then a savior... I prayed he wouldn't kill us all when he wakes up... Please don't come home mom, grandpa, Souta! PLEASE R/R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to try to keep this as IC as possible because it drives me nuts when I read Sesshomaru and he is all OOC and Kagome is just as bad. So I'm going to give my best trying to keep them IC while putting them in situations they would never normally find themselves in. It may be a rough start but I'll do my best.**

**I updated as much as I can sometimes I could update many times a week and sometimes its just once I'll try and keep you informed. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm just a humble admirer of the world and characters she has created!**

**Chapter One**

"Bye mom, love you!" I shouted out the door as I headed for the well. I had a monumentally big test today but Inuyasha has grown tired of my studying and after just three of the five days I was supposed to have here I'm already on my way back.

With the jewel almost complete all we still need are Kougas shards and a couple strays we need to track down, everything is pretty much calmed in the feudal era since Naraku's demise.

"Be safe sweetie, take care!" I heard my mom shout out the kitchen window as I braced the side of the well swinging my legs over and jumping into the awaiting portal. You'd figure with the jewel almost completed and Naraku dead I had earned some time of for school but Inuyasha was more persistent then ever to get this over with, I only wished sometimes he would remember that after all this is over with all I will have is my life back home...

My life I've neglected all this time, I wonder if I could even get into a decent collage with my current scores...

I felt gravity return as the bottom of the well materialized around me, I made my way up the rope ladder hoisting myself and my overstuffed bag out of the well and started my mad dash for Keade's village. I had grown so accustom to the hills and uneven forest floor I could easily make it to Keade's hut in a matter of minutes if I tired.

Making it to the village and then to her hut I knocked softly before entering, I knew Keade was away training a group of young girls how to become priestess at a village a few days journey from here and wasn't due back for another week. "Hey guys I'm bac-!" I started as I made my way into the empty hut.

"Guys?..-Miroku?Sango?...Inu...Yasha?" I called out as I looked around the obviously deserted hut before finding a letter on the pile of neatly folded futon mats against the wall near the door.

I set my bag on the floor next to the mats as I flipped the letter open.

_Sorry Kagome we had to bring Keade the last of her supplies she is having to stay another few weeks. We should be back in a few days.-Miroku_

_...Inuyasha isn't with us he left with Kikyo yesterday, we can talk about it when I get back. We don't know when he will be back... Soon I hope.-Love Sango._

At the bottom of the note was a small little fox print indicating Shippo to sent his love, and though it made me smile at the same time I felt myself welling with fury. I had missed my test for nothing! Again!... I groaned and tossed the letter across the room.

Always thinking of himself, always of his agenda and always disappearing into thin air at a moments notice whenever Kikyo appears and calls to him. I was starting to fully realize you could equally hate someone as much as you loved them... I didn't hate him... I was just getting so tired of it, his antics were finally wearing me thin.

As I bent down and slung my bag back over my shoulder a tall shadow loomed over the dirt floor of the hut alerting me that I was no longer alone. I spun around and to my utter surprise I was met with none other then Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had his head bent as he stood in the entry way to the small hut trying not to hit his head against the low ceiling near the doorway as his amber eyes quickly scanned the room. 'What is he doing here?.. Oh this is such a great time for everyone to disappear on me!'

I stumbled back a few steps from the entrance to the hut as he looked around the empty hut completely ignoring my presence before he whipped his head around to shout outside the hut.

"Jaken!- You told me this was the healers hut, there is no such person in here. This hut is deserted!" He barked as he turned swiftly exiting Keades hut. I was a bundle of mixed emotions, on the one hand I was half way to crapping myself, on the other I was surprised and slightly annoyed he didn't even seem to of seen me. I mean common I was standing all of three feet from him!-But wait why was Sesshoumaru looking for Keade?

I thought hard about just staying in the hut a large part of me just felt lucky to have avoided a confrontation with Inuyashas older brother, but another part a more nagging part thought if something was wrong I should try to help if I could...

That was normally the part that got me into the most trouble...

"Jaken we're leaving." I heard Sesshomaru command his tone was more then authority though it was laced with an urgency to. I swallowed hard as I gripped the shoulder straps of my backpack, I decided on offering help rather then being a safe but cowardly person.

I hurried out from the hut to see Sesshomaru and his group of Jaken and his two headed dragon making a fast pace out of the village towards the woods that lead to the bone eaters well. I ran to catch up with them waving my hand threw the air and calling out to them. Passing by villagers that had stopped doing their work or even walking to just stand and gawk and whisper between one another. I remembered when they had done something similar to me after I saved that small child from the water back when I'd first arrived in the feudal era.

I could easily see how the appearance of this small group would cause a scene in a small human village like this, but as I ran to catch up with them it was as if they didn't even notice the stares or small groups it must happen a lot for them I thought quietly.

"Hey!-Hey wait a minute! Sesshomaru!" I called out as I dashed passed the mucky green colored toad and the dragon who seemed to be being used as more of a pack mule then a pet... At least I thought it was a pet...

"I have no time for you today." Sesshomaru said dismissively to me as I fell into step at his side. Surely he knew who I was...

"Look I'm not trying to bother you, but you said you were looking for the healer. Keade isn't here." I said as I tried to keep step with his fast walking which seemed more complicated then just running for me.

"Of this I am aware." He continued to dismiss me completely as he just sped his pace. I clenched my fists and thought hard about just going back to the hut. He really wasn't worth wasting time, energy, and good medicine on anyways... I slowed my pace at my resolve to let someone who obviously wants to be alone, left alone.

"You don't look sick anyways, your obviously not injured. I Shouldn't have even bothered." I muttered as I went to turn.

Jaken mouthed off as he passed obviously having heard my comment."Stupid mortal obviously Lord Sesshomaru is fine Hmph! To think our great Lord falling ill how absurd! When we really traveled all this way because he is worrying about his wards health."- His ward?-Wait "The girl?" I said remembering the small child I'd seen with him occasionally, almost instantly becoming aware of the fact I didn't see her with him now.

"Indeed, not that its of any concern to the wench of my brothers." Sesshomaru said back to me in his usual tone.

That rude mouth must really run in the family I thought grimly as I scuffed at the back of his head. "This wench happens to be a 'healer' and the closet one within a few day journey in any direction."

At this Sesshomaru turned and his amber eyes scanned over me as if summing me up in one brief glance of disbelief.

"I somehow doubt your healing abilities when you cannot even manage to properly dress yourself." He quipped at me as he was obviously referring to my uniform. I rolled my eyes but dismissed any remark I wanted to make I didn't want to push any lines when I didn't have anyone here to rescue me...

"Where is she?-How bad is it?- I need to see her." I said sternly looking up at him not quite locking eye contact but generally looking up at his face as my hands pressed against my hips.

Sesshomaru petted the neck of his dragon and it made a odd kind of mewing sound before it laid down its back now coming to my chest and I saw it was not carrying supplies but a makeshift bed and the small girl nestled underneath a pile of blankets.

Her face was covered in a layer of sweat, her hair was damp and clung to her face and her lips were dry and cracking even though I could tell from the canteen of water they had been trying hard to keep her hydrated.

My hand went to her forehead and I gasped jerking my hand back as if she had burned me. " Sesshomaru she is burning up!" I exclaimed as I was already trying to lift her off of the dragons back.

"Don't you think I'm aware of this?!" He snapped at me in such an angry tone I took a cautious step back. That's when Jaken started in on me about how could I even fathom that the great Lord Sesshomaru could over look his ward being so gravely ill, but I had already tuned him out.

'Okay she's really sick. High fever. Dehydrated... '"How long has she been like this?-Any vomiting, has she eaten?" After all my boasting I was worried she might be to sick for me to help here. I thought as I cut off Jaken's ranting at me.

"She's been ill for three days but its worse then ever today. She wont eat, but drinks water, a lot of water." Jaken answered from my side even tho my eyes still went to Sesshomaru for the answer, he seemed concerned enough to find her help but not enough to really go into details. He never had been much for talking I guess.

' This doesn't sound good and I don't know how to treat this here... I've got a few fever reducers here but what I need is at home...' I could see Sesshomaru's patients were wearing thin and he wanted to leave to find her better help before she got worse. I squirmed at my dilemma I knew that he wasn't going to let me just take her...

"Okay look, I can help her but it requires you to leave her with me and trust me. I have to take her somewhere you cant follow me."

"That is out of the question." Crap... I thought solemnly, it had been worth a try. I heard the girl groan as she stirred a bit coughing as she rolled onto her side facing us. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She said weakly as her eyes fluttered open briefly. Sesshomaru studied her face for a moment before whipping around.

"Jaken we're leaving. Now!" Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed the dragon by the reins and was off again.

'Should I just let them go?- I cant bring Sesshomaru threw the well... But I cant let her stay like that, medicine in this era isn't as good as the medicine I have back home. I could help her...' They were almost clear of the village and I knew after they got a safe distance from the huts he would take flight and that would be that.

I groaned and took off after them yet again. "Wait! I can help!" I shouted but they didn't stop. Once I had caught up with them, they were almost to the clearing to the bone eaters well. "Please just hold up a moment!"

"I have no time for your games. Jaken its time to take to the sky ready yourself onto Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said as they reached the clearing. The dragon stopped maybe all of four feet from the well.

She needed to be treated now not two or three days from now when they might come across a healer who could help...

I could grab her and run for the well. My barrier only needs to last a few seconds, I think I could make it. I look around quickly watching the wind pick up and blow Sesshomaru's silvery hair back his head following the breeze as he smelled what the breeze carried.

Just like that my mind was decided.

I threw out my barrier and reach up pulling the girl down from the dragon, shrugging off the blankets and turning to run for the well, my fear had my heart pounding in my ears and I only hoped I could make it to the well before Sesshomaru cut threw my barrier.

I didn't look back, only counted the seconds til I reached the mouth of the well. I couldn't hear anything and my vision tunneled around the well. I was going to make it! I felt my foot hit the lip of the bone eaters well and I turned as I jumped, cradling the small girl against my chest as I fell backwards into the well...

That's when I saw it over Sesshomaru's right shoulder I saw Inuyasha, I almost called out to him until I saw his hand, it was laced together with Kikyos.

They looked so happy in their odd sort of way...

Then it happened... My barrier failed me, Sesshomaru's claws sunk around my neck and we fell down into the well. At that moment the only thing I could hear over my heart drumming in my ears was the terrifying scream that sounded as it was ripped from my very throat.

This was it the well wouldn't let him threw and in moments we would hit the bottom of the bone eaters well, he would rip my throat out and take the girl away to die while he looked for help... Then I felt it, the loss in gravity, the change in air. I saw the purple of the portal envelope us, but it was more then that there was a crackling an electric smell as I saw the crackling start around Sesshomaru my eyes widened. The well is rejecting him!

It wasn't going to send him back but kill him.' I thought panicking, even if he was trying to kill me it was only because I took this girl that he obviously seems to care for. He wasn't the greatest guy for sure but he didn't deserve what was fixing to happen. I tried to warn him but my voice wouldn't work, as if the well had taken away my ability to speak just as it did the feeling of gravity when we fell into the purple portal.

The look on his face was a mixture of fury and absolute confusion. His fangs bared at me as I can only assume he felt the first of the wells assault on him. I did the only thing I could think of, reaching out and grabbing his kimono at its obi and pulled him to me. His hand falling from my neck to grab my shoulder harshly, I still clutched the small girl tightly as I slid the near completed jewel from my neck and pushed it over Sesshomarus head and wrapped my arm around his neck.

'Please don't kill him!' I pleaded quietly as his nails ripped threw my shirt into my shoulder, his eyes were bleeding red as I saw the pink jewel start to glow lightly. 'Please!' I pleaded as I winced from the pain in my shoulder.

A light of blinding white erupted from between us, my eyes squeezed shut tightly and seconds later I felt my back land heavily against the cold dirt bottom of the well only to have Sesshomaru collapse on top of me.

It was all I could do to shove him off of me and check on the girl bundled in my arms. Apparently she had woken as soon as I had grabbed her, she was repeatedly calling out for her lord in a small mouse like voice that cracked and broke as she spoke. "Shhh hush, its okay he is okay... Lets get you some medicine."...I hope he is okay... I snuck my hand out and located his pulse to make sure he was indeed not dead, sighing in some kind of relief as I stood up and dropped my backpack so I could more easily get up the ladder with the small girl.

"I'm Kagome...Whats your name?" I spoke calmly trying to get her to talk back.

"Let me go.." She choked out. "Please, where is my Lord?" She coughed and I was suddenly starting to feel like a kidnapper...

I made it out of the well and grunted as I set the girl down to drag the heavy lid over the well to seal it. "Is my Lord okay?" I heard her say again this time a bit louder.

I was completely thrown by the fact that this small innocent girl cared so deeply for this evil demon lord who was surely going to kill me when...If he came to... What did she see in him that I obviously couldn't.

I was only trying to help her but I can definitely see how this can all be taken badly, especially as I grab an arrow from the dusty well house and channeling my powers into with a silent prayer, pleading no begging the arrow to hold the well shut so he didn't break free and go on a rage filled killing spree. I slammed the arrow into the old wooden slab of wood covering the mouth of the well and let out a shaky breath. That's the best I can do...

I knelt down beside the girl and checked her head. She was still burning up. "...Hey there, I know your worried about Sesshomaru but I promise you he isn't far. He really needs you to get better so you two can go home you see. I can make you better but I really need you to let me help you sweetie... Please." I spoke softly down to her.

She didn't say anything but after a few moments she mutely nodded and I scooped her up and hurried her into my house, up the stairs and into my room laying her softly onto my bed. I spent the next few minutes scrambling around the house grabbing medicines, juice, a cool washcloth. I wondered where my mom had gone and prayed that grandpa was with her where ever it was. Last thing I needed was my family coming home when Sesshoumaru erupted from the well...

I managed to get her to take the medicine and drink the glass of juice, I changed her into a t-shirt of mine and laid her under the blankets as the medicine started making her drowsy.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." I turned around at her voice but she was already asleep...

I sighed as I leaned heavily against my door frame...

What was I going to do about Lord Sesshomaru indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sesshomaru?.." I called out hesitantly as I crept into the well house, my feet stepping lightly along the wooden floor as I slid the door shut behind me as quietly as possible. With the door shut it was fairly dark but the feeling of having another layer between Sesshomaru and the outside world seemed to oddly comfort me even if the layer was only a bit of old weather worn wood. I took a step down and peeked as best I could around the room, the lid was still shut on the well and it hadn't looked like it had been tampered with... The arrow was still there...

I swallowed hard as I searched around for the next step down with my foot, my ears were ringing from the dead silence in the room. My foot slipped on the step and I found myself stumbling forward towards the well, catching myself only moments before my chin connected with the thick wood.

"Shew..." I breathed out as I wiped imaginary sweat from my brow and smiled at myself for catching myself. "This isn't so bad..." I said shakily... He must still be out.

"RRRrrrraaaarrrrrrrrrrRR"

I snapped up just in time to catch a face full of puffed up Buyo, my heart all but stopped in my chest as Buyo sprung off of me like something was close on his heels. He dug his claws into the top of my scalp to jump away and out of a top window the size of a bread box that had been wedged open some time ago I guess...

"BUYO!" I shrieked in a hushed scream as I clenched my chest doubled over from the shock of the cat. I could hear its over weight pudgy butt trying to fit threw the window, and once it finally succeeded in squirming free the window snapped shut loudly behind him... 'There went my light.' I thought grimly as I looked up at the filthy window in which hardly any light could shine through.

…' Okay you can do this, just explain everything... Calmly... He is a Lord he must have to deal with stuff worse then this all the time... He will probably understand... He wont kill me... Would he...?' I shivered at the thought. I couldn't leave him there. He would get out and I'm sure when he did he would be in no mood to listen...

" Sesshomaru... It's me... Kagome, your brothers...Wench..." The last word came out threw gritted teeth as I looked down at the cold wooden slab covering the well. It was so quiet, did he really have a pulse when I checked? I'm sure he did... I'm pretty sure he did...

"Look I want to let you out, but I need to talk to you first."... Still no answer, I didn't even hear any movement. The dust was still covering the wooden slab, did the well send him back!?.. Did it finish what it started going through the portal? I could still smell the electric burnt smell if I concentrated...

"...Please don't be dead." I whispered quietly as I yanked the arrow free and pushed aside the wooden slab letting it fall to the ground beside the well. My eyes were shut tight my breath hitched in my throat as I leaned over into the mouth of the well it was everything I could do just to will them open enough to see...

To see the glowing red eyes glaring up at me...

"Sessh-" I started my hands trembling against the well as I started to back up, I didn't make it two steps before tripping. My head landing against the first step leading out of the well house.

Before my eyes could readjust there he was.

He hovered over me, his eyes crimson red and his growl only caused his gleaming canines to glare at me as what little light that found its way into the well house shown off them.

I found Inuyashas name caught in the back of my throat. Not that I could actually find my tongue to say much of anything currently.

"What is this place?!" He snarled, I could only blink up at him as I tried to form words. 'What should I say?!' His fist slammed into the step my head was resting on causing me to gasp and scramble back into a sort of sitting or rather leaning position against the steps. "I will not repeat myself."

"...My-My home!" I squeaked out I couldn't take my eyes off of his, every part of me was trembling.

"How did we arrive here?!" His face hovered over mine making me want to inch back against the wood afraid his teeth were going to lash out into my flesh at any moment.

'I didn't know why I was so afraid of him, well aside from the obvious. I mean I had stood up to Sesshomaru several times before with Inuyasha when I thought Sesshomaru was wrong or being evil and going to far... I always had a voice and now.. Here alone in the well house with him I cant seem to form anything helpful...Was it because Inuyasha wasn't here to help me?.. Or was it because I knew this time I was in the wrong?' I cringed either of those answers were horrible...

I let out a long shaky breath.

"The Bone Eaters Well... Its a portal to my home... I had to get her medicine... Sesshomaru you shouldn't be here, not just because the well didn't want you here... There's a lot more to it."

He paused for a moment as if trying to digest it all. "Explain quickly, then take this Sesshomaru to see his ward. Do not waste more of my time." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I live five hundred years in the future... Things are a lot different here... I need you to give me your word that you wont hurt my family or friends. I need your word you wont kill anyone while you are here... You need to give me your word you wont leave my side while you are here, you cant just wander off. Please do you understand if you cant promise this-" I was shaking my nails dug into the dirt beneath me the arrow I'd pulled from the well still clutched securely in my hand.

"If I cant promise, then what?" Sesshomaru pushed at me with his words as the red was starting to slowly leave his eyes.

"... Without my help, you wont be able to go home...Ever. I'm sure if you tried the well would kill you..." I stammered on, my chocolate eyes casting their stare to my now filthy skirt.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked ahead to the door leading out of the well house. "If that is the case, then I advise you choose wisely who you let come in contact with me... I have no need to 'wander' anywhere... Now where is she?" I stood up and dusted myself off quickly and then walked to the door.

"... Sesshomaru the first time Inuyasha came here the smells harshly effected his nose... Just don't freak out okay?.." He just tilted his head at me and I moved to grab his arm to lead him out but I only grabbed his sleeve.

Remembering at once he had lost that arm shortly after we had first met so very long ago, my eyes widened and I frowned slightly feeling like I should apologize for his lose or something.

I opened the door and sighed softly as I took in the early evening sky instead of the bright afternoon sun that I had last seen when I'd entered the well house. 'How long had I been in there..?' I turned to look at Sesshomaru, his face was as usual cold and void of any emotion that might give me a clue as to what he might be thinking right now. I walked at a hurried pace into the house shutting the door behind us as I sighed out loud. 'Made it in the house in one piece.' I thought relieved.

"Souta did you get all the bags out of the car?-Go check for me I cant find the noodles.-Was that the door?" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen and my eyes widened in horror as I saw Souta bounding towards us. He stopped in front of us and shouted back to mom.

"Its sis and she brought company!" He then tried to make his way around me to get a better look at Sesshomaru. "Whose this?" He said quizzically.

"Whose who?!-Oh he's no one _really_." I stammered backing Sesshomaru into the corner of the room using my arms and legs to block Souta from him. Souta tried to pry around me for a few moments before I was grabbed by the head and drug aside just as I caught eye of my mother and my grandpa coming from the kitchen. "Look I can explain!" I squeaked out as I was tossed backwards int the wall helplessly.

"See here child, I have no time for games. I'm Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands." His head turned to where he had moved me and spoke directly to me. "We will be going now." He said dismissively before turning for the stairs. I nodded mutely as I gave Souta a glance mouthing 'I will tell you later.' before hanging my head and moving towards the stairs.

"Kagome whose your friend dear?" My mom said from the entrance to the kitchen. I paused trying to find the right wording.

"Oh he's just a-" I started but Souta cut me off. "Mom he looks like Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru briefly paused in his step digesting Souta's comparison before taking back off up the stairs. "He's just a f-friend!" I squeaked out and made my way quickly up the steps to meet Sesshomaru, ushering him into my room.

"Will he be staying for supper?" She called out loudly from the kitchen before I had shut the door. I glanced over at him... Would he even eat the food? Well if he doesn't it wont be because we were to rude to offer... "Yes he will. Thank you mom!"

I quickly shut the door and pressed my back against it, sighing heavily. 'I forgot about the girl..! She wont be feeling well enough to eat much anyhow, I'll explain things to mom when I go to get supper.' I thought as I lifted my eyes to Sesshomaru's face watching him as he stared down at the sick sleeping girl.

His face was stoic as usual as he stood over the bed his head bent as he stared down at her. His eyes had caught my attention though, his golden eyes almost seemed warm as he starred down at her. The rest of his face a perfect mask but something in his eyes just seemed... More alive.

I looked down at the girl, her hair had started to dry and her cheeks were loosing their bright red rosy color. I smiled softly to myself realizing that meant her fever had most likely broken, I walked over to her passing in front of Sesshomaru as I knelt by my night stand to check the time and ready another dose of medicine. I ran my hand over her head and indeed her fever was a lot better, but she was still warm.

"How is she?" He said from behind me.

"She is doing okay, the medicine is really helping. Its probably doing so good because its so much stronger then anything back in the feudal era its made to fight things a lot stronger then what she has.." As I spoke to him I turned to look up at his face, I could tell I was confusing him. I still hadn't explained fully about my time.

"... You know the whole time I was trying to get her medicine she only kept calling out for you... She really cares about you, I couldn't even get her to stop long enough to find out her name." I mused out loud not really meaning anything by the statement as my gaze shifted back to the sleeping girl's.

"Her name is Rin... She does seem to worry a great deal over me... I will be staying here until she has recovered." Sesshomaru announced in something just above a whisper, his voice never loosing that lace of authority it always seemed to have as he made his way to my desk. I turned to see him bending to sit in my computer chair after starring at it for a moment.

"Make sure you don't lean ba-" I was cut short by the squeak of the chair right before both Sesshomaru and the chair crashed back into the floor. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I slapped my hand over my mouth, biting my tongue sharply to keep from laughing. Fury swept across his face as he jumped up almost instantly giving my chair a look of absolute death.

I darted over and grabbed the chair quickly. "Don't break it!" I shrieked, this was going to be like house breaking Inuyasha all over again!

"Woman cannot you not see its _already _broken." He seethed at me standing and straightening his robes.

I shook my head. " No its kind of supposed to do that, well your just not supposed to lean all the way back in it... Here just let me..." I said as I leaned down and switched the chair lock on so it wouldn't recline and stood back up gesturing to the chair. "There it wont move anymore."

He arched a brow as he doubtfully looked at me and then the chair as if I was playing a trick on him. I only sighed and plopped down in the chair and then tried to lean it back showing him it wasn't moving before getting back up. "See?" He hesitantly took a seat and then realized though it may not flip it still turned. I almost thought it amused him briefly before he settled with facing my cluttered desk, messed up with my school books and notebooks.

"I'm going to go let my family know whats going on, your okay up here right?" I said remembering I just left them downstairs with only the most vague idea of who this guy was or why he was here. "You need not concern yourself with me." Maybe I was just reacting to my epically horrible day, but god could he come off as a prude! With that thought in mind I marched out of the room...

.

.

Several very long tiring minutes later I reemerged into my room carrying a large tray of food and a very exhausted expression. Explaining Sesshomaru to my family, mainly to my grandpa was next to impossible! But with moms expert help and what I can only guess was medicinal tea with the strength and power of a sedative grandpa was a calmer person... 'I hope she has a lot of that tea.' I thought grimly.

Sesshomaru had not moved from his spot and that was just fine by me as I set the tray down in the middle of my floor kicking its table legs out to give it proper lift. Mom had decided on Italian food for reasons unknown to me, we were having spaghetti tonight. She made us a huge bowl of it on the center of the tray setting us aside a few small serving bowls and some utensils. There was a small bowl of soup for Rin, I was still unsure if she could eat it but she needed something more then juice on her stomach.

" My mom made us dinner, she is a really good cook." I assured him as I knelt over the table and made our bowls, cutting the small loaf of garlic bread in half and setting the pieces to the respected sides of the table. "I have chopsticks if you really want them but a fork-" I said holding up the piece of silverware. "-Would be a lot easier with this."

"Save your breath and energy miko, I will not be eating... That." He said again dismissing my effort without even a moments thought it seemed.

"...And here I thought Lords were brought up to have a sense of manners... Hmph!" I grumbled under my breath biting into my bread like it was prey as I angrily chewed.

He said nothing only a 'Hnn' sound before I watched him sit down across from me. He tilted the bowl his eyes examining the spaghetti as if it were some alien substance before he looked annoyedly over at me and I realized why. I set my bread down and swallowed what I had been chewing before grabbing the fork and chopsticks.

"Pick your poison." I chimed with a smile. He looked very unamused at my phrase and I quickly added. "Oh its not poisoned I swear its just a saying we use here! Ehehehe..." How come every interaction with him made me feel so uneasy. Sesshomaru's only reply was a scuffing sound and snatching the chopsticks from my hand.

I felt the bread crumbs on my cheeks and wiped them away with a napkin before taking another bite as I moved to grab a study book at random from my desk. I set it on the corner of the table and flipped it open to where I'd last left off, it was math how lovely I mused. I wasn't long into the book before I noticed an almost scowl on Sesshomaru's face as he seemed to be fighting the long spaghetti noodles, I assumed slurping was beneath his status...

I wiped my face and set my bread down grabbing my fork and twirling a few noodles until I managed a semi neat group, lifting it up and showing him. "This is why I like eating this with a fork, they are kind of long and messy huh?" I said before taking a bite my efforts rewarded by another 'Hnnn' sound which I could only assume was code for annoyance as he reached over and grabbed the spare fork.

"For someone who seems to know so much about manners, she wears an awful lot of what she eats on her blouse." He remarked before mimicking my movements with the fork. Looking down I saw the bread crumbles on the front of my shirt and turned away from the table to clear them. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said quickly turning back after I was finished my eyes drifting back to my math book.

"A dinner table is also hardly a place for ones literature." 'What was this like pay back for helping him with the chopsticks.' I thought sourly.

"Well when you miss more school then you attend and you rarely get to study, just about anywhere is a place for this." I said gesturing to my math book as I continued both eating and reading.

"I did not think humans really concerned themselves with being properly educated." I wasn't positive but I think that was equally as much an insult to me being human as it was a compliment to me seeking to educate myself, either way I'll take what I can get.

"Well here where I'm from we start school when we are small and most everyone has at least a basic education." He didn't reply which I only assumed meant I'd answered his question and the conversation had ended.

After I'd eaten I woke Rin and tried to get her to eat as much of the soup as she would let me before giving her another dose of medicine and laying her back down. She seemed to be feeling a bit better as she was able to stay awake and eat and talk to Sesshomaru and me, after seeing him she seemed to brighten up a lot. She was a very sweet and polite child she had an adorable smile that showed off a new tooth that was growing in to replace one she must' lost a while back. In the absence of her fever you could she a misting of freckles very lightly over her cheeks and nose.

She stayed up for a while asking normal questions like. 'Where were they?' and 'Where was Jaken?' She seemed oddly found of the green toad I very much despised. She complimented my room going on about how soft the bed was and how pretty the room was. As she spoke a little with Sesshomaru I noticed that even though his answers were mostly short, and though he didn't ask her any questions about how she was or how she felt. If you really paid attention he spoke to her differently then he had to me even though the context was pretty much the same there was a almost softness in his tone. At the very least you could tell he regarded her enough to answer her questions all few dozen of them.

Once she had fallen to sleep I went to explaining in as little detail as I could get away with what Sesshomaru needed to know about my time and how he got here. After I cleared up the remnants of our supper and began laying out two futons that covered up most all the empty space in my floor. I laid out separate blankets and pillows before going to my dresser for something to sleep in. Gathering my clothes in my arms I turned back before leaving the room.

"I'm going to go change into my night clothes, after I'm done you can use the bathroom I might be able to find you something to wear if you need it." I saw Sesshomaru glance down at the futon mats and then back up to me and begin to open his mouth. "Let me guess- That wont be necessary?"

"... Look I could understand your attitude if you had many more options but you don't. I don't exactly want to have you sleeping in my room either buddy! But honestly if you sleep downstairs by yourself I'm going to wake up tomorrow to my grandpa sticking all kinds of spells and demon-be-gone stickers on you until you more then likely kill him because he is just that persistent. So please can you just humor this until I can think of something better?" I exclaimed completely exhausted with his above it all attitude.

He averted his eyes from me without a word his gaze locking onto my wall. "You know what- FINE." I huffed and marched out of the room. I took care of my clothes, teeth, hair, and taking a brief moment to assess my shoulder he had clawed before returning to the room in my long sleeved pajamas I'd gotten for Christmas. So what if it was a bit hot for these if I had a Eskimo suit I would've put that on for good measure at this point. I scuffed at him loudly to get his attention.

"The bathroom is the first door you see when you leave my room. You can wash up or whatever you do. I'm to tired to show you how to use the shower so you will have to settle for cleaning your face and hands. I'm going to bed." I said with _MY_ best dismissive tone as I flopped down on the futon next to my bed snuggling against my pillow completely angry I think I had just had all the rude demon lord I could handle tonight.

What a day it had been... At least for now I wasn't worried about him killing me, without me he couldn't get home I was pretty sure. Mom assured me she would try to keep grandpa away from him so I didn't see any more reason to stay awake and try and be sociable with him, not to mention I was rather exhausted.

I yawned and felt my eyelids grow heavy as I felt myself beginning to drift to sleep... Was he really going to sit there all night and watch us sleep?

'_creeeeeepppy_' I shifted about a bit and shook my head. That's his choice, no matter how much that makes him seem like some weird psycho...

'Inuyasha would have a fit if he saw this...' I sighed as he entered my mind.

This was probably the first time in almost forever I'd gone so long without even a thought of him. 'I wonder if he is okay... I hope he isn't worried about me, I'm sure if he was worried he would've shown up banging on my window already...'

My mind wandered back to the last time I saw him. He looked kind of happy, no he did look happy... Holding her hand. My heart panged at the thought and I found myself frowning as I pushed the thought from mind now wasn't the time to be thinking about these things.

I sighed and resolved to stop thinking and just sleep. That is until I heard the clanking of something hitting the ground. I turned slightly and peeked at Sesshomaru removing his armor from the corner of my eye as I whipped my head back around blushing horribly. " Sesshomaru we have a bathroom for that!" I squeaked out.

"There's no need." Sesshomaru answered as I heard another thud and then felt him climb onto the other futon my eyes were dead locked on the side of my wooden nightstand as I started to reconsider letting him sleep downstairs.

I don't know how long I stayed awake waiting for sleep but it eventually came, pulling me into a dreamless restless sleep. I found myself awake sometime later that night, I had turned in my sleep my back pressed against my nightstand as my eyes fluttered open sleepily.

I hadn't expected to see what I saw.

The moon casting its silvery blue light through my window, shining down on a head of silver hair. He had fallen asleep with his back against my wall, his leg pulled up with his arm resting on it. His sleeve fell back to his elbow, his chin resting against his shoulder. My breath was taken away as I stared at him through sleepy eyes. The moonlight danced along his pale skin like it was illuminating him, his tattoos didn't look as fierce an angry as I remembered them but more soft and elegant now. Without the constant glaring and usual blank mask his eyes looked almost softer in the light, he was kind of beautiful I thought as I starred at him.

I was a bit jealous of his unnatural beauty, how the light almost seemed to be seeking him out. How his skin and hair seemed so flawless. The way he slept like a perfectly posed doll, no hunching over or drool just perfectly placed... I wonder if anyone else ever saw what I was seeing right now? Maybe this was all because I was so unbearably tired I was hallucinating all of this...

My eyes wandered of his pale arm starring at his tattoos along his wrist before looking at his perfectly sculpted claws, I almost shivered taking another look at him I noticed he even had his swords still readied at his side. It was then that I decided that Sesshomaru was as beautiful as he was absolutely deadly and I needed to remember that... Even still the realization didn't keep me from falling asleep watching the Great and Terrifying Lord Sesshomaru slumbering peacefully underneath the moonlight shining through my bedroom window...

I slept soundly without dreams but the image of Sesshomaru lingered threw the night...

**A/N:Woot managed to get this done after my Bday party :D! Hope you all like how its going! Please keep me updated! R/R it encourages me to work harder and faster :P! **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thought I should mention to my followers that if you get an update and it's not a new chapter it's only me revising an old one which I will probably do often until I'm satisfied with what I have. I apologize for getting your hope up! Also please review any thoughts you have so I know what you all think of what I'm writing, how it's going and what's what. I really love to read your feedback so please take a moment and let me know what you thought of a chapter ! **

**PS: I'm still thinking on chapter names to make rereading chapters you like easier to find. If anyone has any name ideas for chapters please also let me know that as well ^^ Thank you!**

**Chapter Three**

The sound of whispers woke me far too early from sleep that had come far too late last night. With only a vague groggy memory of yesterday I rubbed my eyes, stretching my arms up and out as I blinked a few times before leaning up to see my family gathered at my feet.

"I told you he looked like Inuyasha." Souta leaned in and started to point out similarities.

"He is rather handsome, don't you think Souta?.." She pondered next to grandpa who seemed to be holding a large pile of sutras.

"Is that make up he is wearing?" Grandpa retorted as he starred at Sesshomarus tattoo over his eyes.

"He doesn't look so evil. I bet Inuyasha could take him grandpa!" Souta whispered smugly as the circle of comments and questions kept going at my feet.

I eyed them in horror, what in the world did they think they were doing?!

Hadn't mother promised to keep grandpa away from him?

I shot my hands out trying to shut them up as I turned to cautiously glance over at Sesshomaru. He had his head leaning back against my wall as if he was staring up at my ceiling but his eyes remained closed, he looked like he was still asleep...

I shot a dirty glare back at my family. "What do you think you're doing in here?!" I whispered angrily crawling over to them.

Souta pointed up to my bed where little Rin sat coloring quietly into one of Soutas coloring books. "She wandered into my room having to go to the bathroom this morning. Mom fixed us breakfast and I had to explain TV to her, then she just wanted to come back in here and wait for that guy to wake up

"..Okay but why are all of you in 'here'?" I gestured to their small half circle formed around my feet quietly.

Mom lifted my yellow backpack. "I brought this in for you and I was coming to see if you two planned on eating lunch… Kagome dear do you know it's almost noon?" My hand came up to thump my forehead lightly at my mother's response.

"I brought another coloring book." Souta shrugged and I looked to grandpa who held up his pile of sutras and I shook my hand holding it out. "Yea, yea I know… Grandpa how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!" I said a bit louder than I had wanted to.

"Kagome he is a demon lord." Grandpa stated matter of factly. "Don't let the make-up and handsome features fool you, he can kill you!" Grandpa added as he lifted one of the strips of paper my eyes widening at his words as I wanted to both break out laughing and jump to cover Sesshomarus ears at the same time.

"Grandpa!- It's not make-up! Please get out, all of you!" I heard Rin giggle on top of my bed.

"What's so funny Rin? " Souta questioned as I was ushering them out of my room which mainly involved dragging grandpa out by the back of his shirt.

"Rin finds this very funny my Lord has been awake for a while now." She giggled and held up a picture of a colored dog stuck upside down in a green water bucket.

I turned around pressing my back firmly against my bedroom door shutting it as I stared with wide eyes over at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru what do you think?" Rin chimed at him holding up her picture. Sesshomaru opened his eyes turning his head slightly to look at the picture… He had indeed been awake the whole time.

"That's better Rin, keep practicing." His gaze slowly shifted to me. "Is something the matter miko?" Sesshomarus bored gaze only further confused me as I collapsed against the door.

"…My family has no sense of boundaries; you would think when I tell them I'm housing a great and powerful demon lord in my bedroom they would at least knock…" "Indeed." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Ughh what am I going to do with them?" My hands went to my head as I shook it back and forth wondering why my family seemed to have a death wish before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, they can be a bit much but they aren't all that bad once you get used to them. They just don't understand-"

"Boundaries?- Yes I heard." He cut me off standing to look out the window with what I could only describe as a sigh as he leaned against the window.

"Rin thinks they are very nice! Souta-kun even gave me these." Rin said gesturing to the crayons and coloring book. I smiled at her as I sat down on the foot of the bed placing my hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

The fever was gone what a relief. I sighed softly and ruffled her messy brown hair earning a smile as she looked up at me. "How are you feeling Rin sweetie?"

"I'm okay. I even ate all my food this morning! Your mom made us waffles with berries. My stomach doesn't even hurt anymore." It was really god to hear the enthusiasm in her voice as she went on about what she had done so far today.

Rin sniffled and rubbed her nose before getting a drink from a glass of juice on the nightstand. I moved to give Rin her medicine and then I began cleaning up the floor, before going to get lunch. I was greeted in the kitchen by mom and Souta cornering me on both sides of the counter. I glanced at both of them as I made sandwiches for everyone this whole situation stunk of 'not good' vibes.

"Kagome dear" My mother started. "Do you plan to spend all weekend up in your bedroom with your guests?"

"You really should let Rin come play with me sis." Souta piped up at my side, okay… Where was this all going?

"Mom I have to stay with Sesshomaru I don't think it's the best idea to leave him alone, and he won't leave Rin alone with me right now I don't think." I started putting up the bread and things I'd gotten out.

"Souta really wants to go to the festival tonight and I think it will be fun." Mom commented setting a few pudding cups on the tray.

"A festival with Sesshomaru?" I thought aloud every ounce of that sounded like an epically bad idea. "Mom I really don't think we can." I protested as I grabbed the tray and turned to leave.

Mom set a few spoons onto the tray I was now holding. "Sure you can, you can do this for your little brother I can't take him and I don't think it's good for you to just hold up in your room the whole time. They are guests not prisoners Kagome." I groaned loudly.

"I'll ask okay?" She smiled and patted my back. "Thank you sweetie, I'll go dig out a summer kimono for you and little Rin. Make sure she has a bath." Mom said in her usual mothering way that meant 'I'll ask' really meant 'I'll do it' and I walked off to my room my head hung in defeat.

"Hey I made some lunch." I said opening the door and setting the tray down passing out food before sitting down with my own as I tried to think of how to do this…

Sesshomaru just sat on the window seal with one of his legs propped up in frame. There was a warm summers breeze blowing through my open window, it would be a nice night to take Rin out…

"…Hey, uhm Sesshomaru…" I started though I think I was more quietly mumbling to myself then talking to him but his head turned to me to show he was listening. "... Well there's going to be a festival tonight and it might be good for Rin to get some air… Plus momma wants us to go, she's rather insisting on it…" I said timidly looking down at my hands holding the empty plate in my lap.

"A festival?!" Little Rin squealed from the bed. "Oh my Lord did you hear, we can go to a festival. Rin has never been to a festival…" Her tone and head dropped a bit as she added. "Not since she was taken in by Lord Sesshomaru." I wondered if something bad might have happened the last time she had gone to one.

He stood up and walked over to the bed looking down at Rin. "Would you like to go?" He said looking down at her. Rin went from her down tone and drooped head to a squeal of delight. "Really Lord Sesshomaru, really?" She jumped and up from my bed and hugged his neck, her feet dangling just above my mattress.

I watched in shock as he didn't pry her off, instead he merely accepted the gesture for a few moments before bending slightly so she could rest her feet on the bed and let go. He placed his hand on her head and held it there for a moment before turning to move back to the window. "You have your answer miko."

"…You will be on your best behavior right?" I said as I started cleaning up our lunch mess, he only turned his head staring at me for a moment before looking back out the window. "… However do you manage a conversation when you can't even get simple speech?" I said jerking the tray off the floor and twirling around to march from the room.

"Not understanding and simply not caring enough to answer are two different things." He remarked as I left the room. 'Oh ha so it's not that he is unsocial he just doesn't feel a need to speak to me. That's just _peachy_.' I snorted as I made my way to the kitchen dropping off the remnants of our lunch and heading back upstairs. "Hey Rin I'm going to go take a bath before the festival, why don't you come with me." I said poking my head into the bedroom.

"Okay! Lord Sesshomaru aren't you going to come keep watch?" I snorted choking on some 'bad' air I think. 'KEEP WATCH?!' My mind shouted as he turned to look at me as if he was going to stand. "Not necessary!" I gasped throwing my hands up and shaking them frantically. "Our bath is in the next room over! It's in the house, there is _nothing_ to watch!" I could feel my face flushing and I grabbed up giggling Rin.

"Really just stay here." I said and left quickly for the bathroom, setting Rin down on the shut toilet. 'This girl, really she was trying to kill me.' I sighed looking up into the mirror and slapping my cheeks. "Get ahold of yourself girl." I told myself before glancing down on the sink where mom had laid out our kimonos I knew instantly which ones they were smiling softly as I traced my finger over the flower patterns splayed across the black silk.

Rin giggled over something causing me to return my gaze to her, she was playing with a pair of Soutas power ranger underwear. "These are so cute." She said just before I hung my head out the door.

"Souta! When you leave your undies in the bathroom little girls pick them up and start playing with them!" I yelled down the hall.

"They aren't mine!" He called back.

"They are for Rin sweetie I just bought them for Souta but they are too small, she can use them." I rolled my eyes as mom emerged holding a stack of towels. "Be a dear would you." She said handing them to me.

"Mom they are for boys." I whined as I put away the towels.

"It's better than nothing, and she seems to like them." I slapped my palm to my forehead as I groaned. "Okay mom." I shut the bathroom door and ran a bubble bath for me and Rin; once I got her in the water she had a blast.

"You have bubbles in your hair." Rin said giggling at me causing me to giggle as well. "Oh really, I wonder why?" I said playfully splashing Rin. "This is so much fun Miss Kagome! I normally have to bathe with Jaken in rivers or creeks we pass when we travel. It's always cold and there aren't any bubbles."

I sat her down to wash her hair. "Is it always just Sesshomaru and Jaken with you?" She looked up eyeing my shampoo bottle. "Oh, this is going to clean your hair it's really neat and it smells like oranges!" I said smiling down at her and she just giggled and straightened her head back up so I could wash her hair.

"Yes it's just us and Ah-Un, Rin doesn't have anyone else. Before milord came and saved me from the wolves I was all alone." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't like talking about it… But I'm happy to be here, your family is so nice to me. I like having someone to play with…" I finished lathering her hair as she spoke.

"Well I think we are going to become good friends, and I really enjoy spending time with you too Rin." I said before laying her down to rinse her hair and then repeat with conditioner. 'I wonder how she lives with two demons… She is just a small girl, it must be hard…' I sighed but didn't press the subject. We played around for another hour before I finally managed to talk her into getting out so we could get dressed.

We put on our matching kimonos and I watched her twirl around in front of the mirror. Our kimonos had two layers the first was cotton and a lemon yellow color, the second was a black silk with small yellow and light orange flowers swept across it. They were long sleeved but short only coming down to about our knees.

The one and only difference between Rin's and my kimono was hers came with a layer of yellow ruffles to fluff out the bottom of her kimono slightly. I put our hair up in matching flower clips and lead her out of the bathroom where she burst into a full blown run to my room. By the time I'd made my way to my door she was twirling again this time for Sesshomaru instead of the bathroom mirror. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Very nice Rin." Sesshomaru said from the window.

"Oh Miss Kagome have you ever seen something so pretty?!" She squealed as she ran to me and fisted her little hands into the skirt of my kimono. I bent down and put my hands on her shoulders as I nodded with a smile.

"Believe it or not, a long time ago when I was just as small as you are now my momma took me to this very same festival and we wore these very same kimonos." I said to her causing her grin to spread even bigger.

"Really, this same one? What happened Miss Kagome?" She said excitedly causing me to laugh softly. "I ate some much cotton candy my fingers turned pink." I said scrunching my nose at her and her eyes widened.

"What is cotton candy, does it taste good?-Can Rin have some tonight?" I nodded and she squealed. "What else, what else?!"

"…Uhm well that was also the festival where I got Buyo." Rin tilted her head for a second before she chimed in. "Oh the fat cat from downstairs?" I nodded and then stood up noticing at once Sesshomaru had been staring at us, his eyes looked almost amused before he shifted his gaze back out the window.

"We are ready to go Sesshomaru. Rin go find Souta and ask him to help you find some shoes, okay?" I said looking down at her as I spoke to her. She nodded and ran off behind me.

Sesshomaru stood up and shifted his swords at his side as he started to walk towards me. "Uh wait a second." I said noticing he had put his armor and everything back on. Sesshomaru raised a brow at me as I took in his attire but continued to walk past. I raised my hand letting it slap against his chest armor as he went to move past. "You can't wear this." I said sternly.

"I do not go anywhere without my armor." He said as if that should've been obvious which I figured as much but still he couldn't wear it. "Well tonight it's staying here please."

He did his usual 'Hnnnn' sound at me before taking a step back and removing his shoulder armor briefly removing his pelt to unstrap his thick black armor. The whole seen left me blushing slightly, I have no idea why but it was just embarrassing. He repositioned his swords at his side and stood up straight after laying his armor out over my chair. "I will be going now miko." I shook my head.

"Swords have to stay to." He snorted at me and walked past me, I turned and insisted. "You can't bring them!" I pushed the door shut before he could leave and locked gaze with him, I wasn't loosing this one. "You won't need them, just leave them here Sesshomaru." He turned to face me opening his mouth to argue with me as I reached down and swiftly untied and removed them. As I went to turn to set them on the bed his clawed hand wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Have you still not learned taking what belongs to me only shortens your mortal life?" He said applying even more pressure to my wrist to further his point. I grimaced and winced trying to twist my wrist free. "Let go of me!" I shouted at him which he ignored me. "Look either you let me put these up or you can sit here alone while I take Rin without you! You can't take weapons to the festival Sesshomaru! Let me go… Please."

He dropped my wrist after several moments moving instead to remove his swords from my hands making me scowl up at him. 'Rin really wanted him to go…'

"You know what, fine sit here! You know you can really come off as a spoiled _brat_!" I yelled and shoved past him slamming my door behind me and heading downstairs slipping my sandals on and finding Rin and Souta sitting in the living room watching TV. "Let's go guys."

"Where's the grumpy demon Lord?" Souta said over his shoulder still watching the show. I grabbed a pillow from the floor and slapped him over the head with it. 'His mouth was the last thing I needed provoking Sesshomaru even though I couldn't help but agree with his comment.'

"He's not coming, but he said he wants us to go and have fun." I said looking at a sad Rin. It took me a few minutes to gather them up and get them out the door. After locking the door I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing out by the steps leading out of the shrine, he was facing away from us and his body was sort of framed by the colors of the sunset basking him in rays of orange and yellow. I smiled softly, he may be evil but for Rin he seemed to be different…

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she ran over to him clinging to the leg of his hakama. He only reached his hand down and placed it on the back of her head. It seemed now I had two images of the great and mighty Sesshomaru that wouldn't soon leave my thoughts…

We made our way to the festival where was walked along the lantern lit stalls as I showed them all the foods they'd never seen before and the games Rin had never played. By the end of the night Souta and Rin had together won a huge bag of toys and stuffed animals.

I sat them down at a bench to share a large cotton candy before leaning down to rub my sore ankles, I wasn't used to walking around in these wedge type sandals. "Tired already miko?" Sesshomaru said as he examined my posture. I stood up and grabbed a large blob of cotton candy and bit half of it. "Not even a little." I said smiling up at him as he went to argue I snuck the pink sticky fluff into his mouth with a smile walking off to a nearby stall.

There was an old lady dressed in priestess robes sitting on a wooden stool surrounded by beads of all shapes, sizes, and colors. "Oh these are so pretty!" I gasped bending over to gawk at all of them.

"Well hello young lady, what's your name?" She said in an old tired voice as she stood up from her stool.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Your bracelets are so beautiful!" I said still deep in admiring her work. "Aye that they are, a long time ago bracelets like these were said to have certain spiritual properties. I suppose now-a-days they are just pretty strung beads though." She said slightly sounding slightly saddened.

"Well go ahead then young Miss; pick which ever strikes you the most." She said waving her hand across the huge selection. I smiled politely and took them all in before my eyes caught a set of braided silver chain necklaces; each had a stone woven into the center of the necklace. It was a light blue with vibrant cracks of greens, pinks, and yellows streaking threw the glossy stones.

I picked them up and stared fondly at them. "I thought you only sold bracelets here…" I said distractedly as I gazed at the necklaces.

"Those are not for sell my dear." The old lady said and I lowered them and went to hand them back. "I'm sorry they are just so beautiful, the stones almost look alive with all the energetic colors." She smiled at me as she took them from me. "I've had these necklaces for as long as I can remember, and you know you're the first person to show any interest in the?" She said running her fingers over the braided silver chains.

My blinked at her slightly shocked. "There's no way they are so pretty! I mean I guess a guy might not want to wear one but I don't know I think it would look pretty on anyone, and those stones are so magical." I breathed with a smile.

She nodded and sat back down on her stool. "I've always thought they were special too, it's why I've never gotten rid of them." I looked back over at Rin, Souta, and Sesshomaru by the benches and then picked up a pair of leather bracelets one with a blue stone at its center and one with a pink. "Will these do then?" I asked knowing it was time to get back to the others.

She grabbed them up nodding in approval. "Yes dear let me get you a small bag." She said turning to dig threw a box at the foot of the stall. "How much for the bracelets?" I inquired pulling out my left over cash.

"That's not necessary dear your company was plenty enough, it gets rather lonely sitting here some nights." She said her head still in the box. "Thank you." I said as I diverted my attention back to the group at the bench. Rin was running around with Souta clapping at the fireflies as Sesshomaru held a half-eaten stick of cotton candy, I found myself giggling at the sight of him sneaking bits of the cotton candy whenever the children weren't paying attention…

"Here you go dear." The woman said catching my attention once again as she held out two small black velvet bags. "I put them in individual bags so you don't get them mixed up." She smiled up at me and patted my hand as I grabbed them from her nodding my thanks. "I know kids these days don't believe in these silly things but I hope they are of some used to you sweet child."

I nodded silently and thanked her again before running back to the others, rounding up Rin and Souta and we started heading back home. As we left the festival grounds though I tripped on a uneven bit of stone smashing my knee against the stone path, I winced as I felt the pang in my ankle I knew for sure was sprang.

"Sis you okay?" Souta called out walking back to me as he was piggy backing a sleepy Rin. "Yea I think so, I just hurt my ankle…" I rubbed my hand over my knee I landed on and saw a smear of blood on my palm. "… And my knee." I grimaced trying to stand only to stumble and cry out.

Sesshomaru who had been walking a bit behind me stopped to add insult to injury. "Apparently my dim witted brother has been hauling you around on his back so much you've forgotten how to walk properly." Both me and Souta scowled up at him, not that it even slightly fazed him.

"She is really hurt, that's not nice." Souta said as he looked down at my ankle. "Can you walk sis?" I tried to walk a few feet before wincing and bending down to hold my throbbing ankle. "I think we should call mom sis." Souta said as he scooted Rin who had been sliding down back up his back. She was fast asleep.

"To bad Inuyasha isn't here he would just carry you home… I don't think Sesshomaru could do it anyways." Souta remarked intentionally trying to jab at Sesshomaru verbally. "Souta it's really okay he doesn't have to I'll be fine in a second-" My tongue froze in my mouth as Sesshomaru bent down on one knee beside me. "Really you don't have to most I need is a bit of support."

"This is not a request." Sesshomaru said in his usual authority voice but he had a slight softness to it that was normally reserved for Rin. I hobbled over as if to climb onto his back before he reminded me sternly. "Miko I am not my brother I do not carry people around on my back." I gave him a quizzical look. 'Then how? He only had one hand….' But I did as he said just the same.

Nodding I put my hand on his shoulder making my way to sit on his bent knee. "Like this?" I asked and he nodded before I felt his pelt come around to wrap itself just under my waist as his arm went under my knees. As soon as I felt him start to stand my arms flung around his neck in fear he would drop me, but to my amazement the pelt acted perfectly in the absence of his other arm to hold me up. He walked pasted a gawking Souta and remarked over his shoulder.

"Try in the future not to compare me to my half breed brother, even with one arm you will still find he is the one lacking." He stated as he kept walking, Souta silently catching up to embarrassed I assumed to say anything back.

As we walked I realized a few things. Firstly was that I had been wrong in assuming that because Sesshomaru appeared to have a heart of ice that he was indeed very cold. Sesshomaru was actually very warm and oddly soft in a very masculine, firm, well-built kind of way… I shook my head clearing the thought. Secondly from this point of view he didn't look so wicked right now not saying he looked nice either. I guess lastly is that this was the first time I noticed that he really didn't look all that much like Inuyasha. He had a lot more mature slender features, and his skin was much fairer. His hair even looked finer but that could simply be the difference in Sesshomarus well-kept appearance and Inuyashas forest dweller look. Even still their eye shape was even different, though they shared the same huge amber orbs that seemed to dance in the light. Their jaws, and ears, and…Lips were so different…

I blinked a few times realizing I had probably just spent the better part of the walk home studying his face I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder, reaching into my sash and pulling out one of the velvet bags opening it up to look at my bracelet.

What I pulled out though was not my bracelet but the silver braided necklace I had been so found of. I gasped loudly covering my mouth with the hand that held the necklace. 'She had given them to me after all she had said?' I thought touched enough to almost shed tears.

"Are you okay miko?" I nodded mutely and smiled as I stared at the necklace deciding to do something that could once again potentially get me yelled at as I unclasped the chain and leaned up to wrap both my arms around Sesshomarus neck. He tensed instantly as he felt the cold chain. "Remove that now." He almost hissed at me.

"It's harmless I promise, I just wanted to say thank you for how great you've been tonight and carrying me home." The chain laid in a perfect circle the braid woven stone resting perfectly in the 'v' of his collar bone almost emphasizing the stone I thought to myself.

"Saying your thanks is enough… What is it?" He finally asked.

"It's a friendship gift. Here where I come from people wear matching bracelets to show their friendship, this is like that I even have one to." I said quietly as I starred at how the moonlight glowed against the stone.

"..I never said we were friends." He said after a while.

I nodded. "…I see how you act with Rin, you really care about her." I stated and he didn't answer.

"I don't think you as evil as you like everyone to think." I again stated.

"You shouldn't presume to know more about people then you do." He said sternly as we made our way to the long flight of steps leading up to my house.

The rest of the time we spent silently until he had set me down at the foot of my bed while Souta tucked Rin into bed still in her kimono. Souta drug out the futon mats and helped me set them up before I turned to Sesshomaru. "Could you leave for a second so I can change?" He nodded and he and Souta left the room.

I changed slowly into my pajamas from the night before letting my hair down and tidying up my clothes, grabbing the other velvet bag and eyeing it sadly. It seemed like such a waste of such a pretty necklace I thought and took the necklace out laying it on top of my dresser and went to lay down. "I'm done Sesshomaru." I called out letting him know he could come back.

That night I don't remember him ever laying down to sleep I fell asleep to him sitting in my window seal staring out at the full moon. The necklace shining brightly on his neck which made me slightly happy to know he hadn't taken it off yet…

So far I think Sesshomaru was a good ninety percent evil… Ten percent still undecided…. I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter done yay! Just in case anyone is wondering in my story Sesshomarus mass of 'fluff' is not attached to his body but more of something he can use as an extension of his body when he is wearing it. There is just so much back and forth on whether or not it's a tail vs a pelt I just thought I'd go this route even though I think fluffy Sesshy tail is very cute lol! Just letting everyone know I'm not sure if I will get a chapter out tomorrow I have belated birthday plans!**

**I think I'm also going to wait to post chapter four until I get a few more reviews for input!**

**Ps: The stone is a blue Opal!**


End file.
